Reciprocating piston pumps for use in pumping paints and other viscous materials have been well known. Some of these pumps, are non-adjustable and thus when they start to leak must be repacked. Current adjustable designs are also susceptible to mis-assembly in variations in torque which lead to substantial variations in packing life.